Legacy
'''Legacies '''are the supernatural powers every Garde develops as they mature. Each Garde receives several Legacies, which primarly focus on defense and purity, as the Legacies are meant to be used in the defense of Lorien. The most powerful Legacy is usually developed last- it is known as the "Master Legacy" and is combat-focused. Each Garde has more advanced abilities in terms of strength and speed than any human and all recieve the same Telekinesis legacy at some point (usually after the first Legacy). Legacies are what Garde use to protect the planet, whereas Cêpan are more academically and intellectually gifted. Background Source The source of the Legacies comes from Lorien itself. The Garde slowly developed their powers as the Loric repaired and nurtured their planet. It is hypothesized by Henri that the planet was rewarding the Loric for their foresight in restoring the planet. The Elders contain within themselves Legacies far stronger then any other Garde, but one of the Elders, Pittacus Lore, is known to have all the Legacies. The 9 (10) Garde children are meant to follow in their footsteps, and will soon become even more powerful than the Elders themselves. Known Legacies *Aeternus-Not really a legacy, it may be a special type of Garde who have this power *Animal Telepathy (Zoopathy)- ability to communicate with animals (barring humans) *Antigravity - Called antigravity, but its use is to change the direction of gravity (walking on walls) *Extrasensory Perception *Legacy Tranferrance-This indicates to humans, while the Xitharis can be used to transfer to other Garde *Healing - the ability to heal someone from any wound unless the subject is already dead *Invisibility (Chameleor)- a Legacy of Six's and Four's grandfather, the ability to turn invisible and be undetectable to all security devices such as thermal and infrared detectors. *Lumen- The ability to produce light from hands, and eventually fire, has a subskill of being fire resistant *Sixth Sense- one of Eight's Legacies, he describes flashes of something that will happen or is happening as "kind of a sixth sense" *Super Hearing- Nine is known to have this, having even more enhanced hearing that usual *Telekinesis-Develops in all Garde, ability to move anything with the mind, with or without movement of the body *Underwater Breathing (Aquatic Respiration)- ability to breath underwater, unknown if the chemical qualities of the water influence this ability. *Weather Manipulation- displayed by Six and Four's father, the ability to alter the weather, create storms or snow, *Night Vision- ability to see in darkness as if it's lit *Super Speed- ability to move very fast, almost faster than what human eyes can see, also resistant to friction while moving very fast *Shapeshifting- ability to change between sentient forms, along with changing appearances but remaining humanoid *Teleportation- moving between places, the further the handler goes the less accuracy, amd maximum 250 yards *Earthquake Generation- seismic ability *Mind Reading (Telepathy)- ability to transfer and have conversations with another person *Super Strength-All Garde are advanced physically, but some, like Nine, are stronger than others *Flight - Flight, as the name suggests, allows the user to fly. It is probable that the height that can be reached is limited. It is also probable that this ability is an extension of telekinesis. Garde with the flight legacy were seen fighting against the Mogadorians in the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien in Four 's visions. *Hydrolocomation- Eight's Legacy that allows him to walk on water *Energy Blasts (actual name unknown) - Icey Cobalt blue energy produced from the hands that can be used as a physical attack. Number One remembers a Garde back on Lorien, possibly a family member, that used this Legacy to take down a Piken that would have taken out the nine loric children attempting to escape. Possible Legacies *Superior Balance - In I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Fallen Legacies, Adamus Sutekh mentions that Number One balances very well and this may have been a legacy of hers, although this is not determined as she was killed before her legacies developed any further. *Hydrokinesis- ability to manipulate water in all of its forms *Time Manipulation (Chronokinesis) - Time Manipulation is the ability to stop, slow, speed up, or travel through time. Four has shown signs of this legacy. *Convincio (Persuasion) - Convinco allows the user to talk anybody into anything, even against the person's will. Crayton hints in The Rise of Nine of someone having this legacy. *Precognition-Undetermined if this is a legacy yet, as all the known Garde have dreams, while Four's seem to point to the future, Eight is also a possible recipient of this Legacy *Impervious Skin - Impervious Skin renders the users skin impervious or immune to wounds. This Legacy does not protect from things such as shockwaves, as they do internal damage as well. *Sensior (Empathy) - Sensior allows the user to detect the emotions/feelings of other people. *Energy Shield Projection - Energy Shield Projection is the ability to project a shield that stops or nullifies energy. *Rapid Regeneration- allows the user to rapidly heal from any wound that was inflicted upon them in a matter of seconds or minutes. It is likely that the bigger the injury, the longer it will take for the wound to heal. I Am Number Four (film) The legacies that are shown in the film are dramatically different from those in the book. For example: Number Six's invisibility seems to be more of a cross between invisibility and teleportation because she is able to move distances faster than if she were to run them (invisibility). Four's Lumen can be used to stop Mogadorian gun fire, shoot beams of light that can have physical effects, charge the power of other Garde legacies. In the film his Lumen could Supercharge anything and that is how he used it to blow up the Mog's energy cell that was straped to his chest (the ones used in their guns). The Garde The known Legacies of each Garde (for speculations look above) One 's Legacies *Telekinesis *Enhancement *Earthquake Generation-This was discovered as she fought her final battle with the Mogadorians right after her Cêpan, Hilde, was taken down. Two 's Legacies Two, at the age of 12, was too young to develop Legacies, making her the only member of the known Garde who escaped to Earth to not have gained any Legacies before her death. *Would have certainly developed Telekinesis and Enhancement Three 's Legacies *Three was around the age of 14, therefore it would be likely that his Legacies would have started to develop. However, it is unknown if he had any Legacies at the time of his death. *Physical Enhancement: Like all Garde he possessed superhuman speed, strength and senses. Three's is special, because it seems that he can jump further than some other Garde members, like Seven. *If he hadn't already discovered it, Three would have definitely developed Telekinesis. Four 's Legacies *Lumen-This lets the light shine from his palms, and he can control light, but he can also control fire (pyrokinesis), meaning that Lumen is two powers combined. *Animal Telepathy - allows him to communicate and empathise with animals, for example the deer in Florida, Bernie Kosar and the Piken at Paradise High school, where John used his ability to witness what the creature had been through and converse his own feelings. By doing this he persuaded the beast to turn against the Mogadorians and help him. *Telekinesis and Enhancement *It is suggested that Four will be the Garde to inherit Pittacus Lore's role and power, making him the most powerful Garde, because he shares legacies with many other Garde and is developing them rapidly, also having dreams about Setrákus Ra. Five 's Legacies *Unknown, but have almost certainly begun to develop. *Telekinesis and Enhancement-Legacies for every Garde. Since Five will be about the same age as the others, she probably already developed these legacies and a maybe some others. Six 's Legacies *Telekinesis and Enhancement *Invisibility-Discovered at the time when she needed it most, to escape from the Mogadorian prison *Weather/Elemental Manipulation (atmokinesis) - Six is able to manipulate the Weather in such a way as to Change/Control storms (Make them bigger or smaller and even change what type of storm it is but there has to already be at least a cloud for it to work). These storms share the common characteristic that a face appears in the centre of the clouds created. She mentions to Four that infact she can control the elements and the weather is a mixture of water and rain, she can manipulate fire to burn faster and bigger also. Seven 's Legacies *Underwater Breathing-Discovered at the time she needed it most, when she was drowning under a dock *Night Vision *Healing - Plants (flower in computer room), Animals (Legacy the cat from Santa Teresa), Humans (Héctor Ricardo)and before this his (mother), Loric (Ella),(Eight) and even herself. *Super Speed-Like Nine, she can run faster than other Garde *Telekinesis and Enhancement *Plant Manipilation - able to communicate and alter plant life, she hid Ella within a tree Eight 's Legacies *Telekinesis and Enhancement *Shapeshifting-Eight can shiftshape into animals or avatars of Vishnu. *Precognition-Eight has dreams, like Four, that point to the future, although all known Garde have dreams. *Teleportation-Only works for short distances, except for where there are loralite stones in ancient Loric locations like Stonehenge. *Hydrolocomation- walks on the lake in the play-fight in Chapter 11. Nine 's Legacies *Antigravity-With a misleading name, the ability to flip gravity onto other surfaces, but only for himself or those whom he is in contact with. *Super Hearing *Legacy Transference-Nine can transfer legacies to humans, while the Xitharis and other Garde only transfer to fellow Garde members. *Animal Telepathy-Shared with Four. *Telekinesis and Enhancement *Super Speed-Shared with Seven. *Super Strength - Four said that Nine was stronger than any Garde and was able to easily rip a door off its hinges. This hints that Nine has a strength that exceeds even that of another Garde, although this could be because of his training Ten 's Legacies *Aeternus - As a special type of Loric, Ella/Ten has inherited her Aeternus quality from Loridas, the elder who sacrificed himself for her. *Telepathy - Ten can talk in the minds of others as if she is really speaking to them. Summary Note: The codes refer to the order of the books for which the Legacy first appeared, where "LL1" is for I Am Number Four (Book), "LL2" for The Power of Six (Book), "LL3" for The Rise of Nine, and "TLF1", "TLF2" and "TLF3" for Six's, Nine's and the Fallen Garde's Legacies, respectively. Names of Legacies listed are not necessary accurately named or represented as intended by the authors. Blank fields denote the absence of that Legacy, and question marks denote unknown or unconfirmed information. Also, Two, being too young to develop any legacies, does not appear in this table. Super Strength Yes (LL2) Plant Manipulation Yes (LL2) Category:Legacy Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Lorien